Toronto's Girl Problem
"Toronto's Girl Problem" is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-tenth episode of the series. It first aired February 16, 2015. Summary Working with Brackenreid’s nephew, Murdoch and the team discover a murdered woman may be connected to a gang of female jewel thieves. Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of Diana White who is found stabbed in the chest in an alleyway. As it happens, Emily Grace and her friend Lillian Moss had been at a party the evening before, where White seemed to be working as a hostess. A mix-up results in Lillian leaving with someone else's coat and she finds expensive jewelry hidden in a series of small pockets. It doesn't take long for the police to realize they are dealing with a gang of young women who have proven themselves to be quite adept at shoplifting expensive jewelry. Emily and Lillian go undercover at the next party and there meet the gangs new leader, Beatrice Crawford. Their plan to go undercover doesn't go very well. Meanwhile, Inspector Brackenreid's nephew Charlie has joined the force making both Crabtree and Higgins wonder what the future might hold for them. He also seems all too eager to please and make a name for himself. Character Revelations * Brackenreid introduces his nephew, Charlie Brackenreid, to the Station House, "He's just arrived from London and has passed his training day with flying colours. Make him feel at home but don't go too easy on him." * Emily has very deep feelings for Lillian Moss, revealing she is bisexual. * Emily kisses Lillian, who is a sapphic (lesbian), and tells her she is ready for a relationship. Continuity * Julia's broken wrist is still healing in it's cast from ''The Devil Wears Whalebone.'' * This episode introduces Eddie Crawford and his pawnshop; Brackenreid has had previous dealings with Eddie. Historical References *This episode takes place in Toronto 1902 - also, the Belle Époque era, conventionally dated from the end of the Franco-Prussian War in 1871 to the outbreak of World War I in 1914. *Paris’ criminal underworld subculture of early 20th-century and their weapon of choice the “Apache Pistol ”: a pinfire cartridge revolver with no barrel, a set of foldover brass knuckles for a handgrip, and a folding knife mounted right underneath the revolver drum for use as a stabbing weapon. Trivia *Portions of the episode was filmed in the Town of St. Marys which stands in for Murdoch's Toronto. *The title of this episode is a possible allusion to the 1990s book Toronto's Girl Problem: The Perils and Pleasures of the City, 1880-1930, published by University of Toronto Press. *The Apache revolver used in the episode was made by the props department. No collectors in Toronto were willing to lend out their Apache, so the department made one using a letter opener as the blade, the trigger and barrel were from a real 8mm penfire gun, and the frame and brass knuckles were 3D printed. Errors *"That's A-Plenty for Me" is played in the flashback, the song was not composed until 1914. *"Puttin' On the Ritz" written by Irving Berlin in 1927. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Sara Mitich as Lillian Moss Craig Brown as Eddie Crawford Guest Cast Charlie Clements as Charlie Brackenreid Laura Carswell as Beatrice Crawford Alliaon Dawn Doiron as Elaine Henshaw Karen Knox as Helen Conroy Kaitlyn Riordan as Mary Puddle Janice Kingsley as Diana White Hal Eisen as Mr. Jamieson Paul Amato as Frank Tipman Francois Klanfer as Shop Owner Uncredited Cast Sean Harraher as Constable Worseley Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery Category:Season Eight Category:Season Error